Firefalls
by thesafestpsycoticbitch
Summary: Il y a des choses qui doivent rester mortes. Klaus/OC; préquelle.
1. Prologue

**intitulé ; ** Firefalls.  
**noté ; **K+.  
**résumé **_**;**__ Il y a des choses qui doivent rester mortes. Klaus/OC préquelle_  
**notes ; ** Me revoilà avec une toute première fiction longue ! Elle a longuement murit dans ma tête, et la voilà prête à éclore. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance, et j'ai hâte d'entendre à propos de vos commentaires et avis, bien que votre simple présence soit un délice en soit.  
**disclaimer ; ** je ne tire aucun profit de cette fiction et n'ai aucun droit sur _the Vampire Diaries_.

* * *

**Prologue.**

.

Le plus hilarant dans cette histoire est que j'ai à un moment pensé que j'aurai vraiment eu une chance de vivre dans une maison à clôture blanche et gazon flamboyant, avec amour et sécurité.

Si mon regard pouvait tuer, l'homme devant moi serait déjà entré en combustion spontanée. Mais comme ce n'était qu'un souhait parmi tant d'autres – dont celui que la fille effondrée à ses pieds survive à tout cela –, je devais faire le sale boulot moi-même.

Alors que je me ramassai sur moi-même pour bondir, l'homme me sourit avec affabilité et tendis la main vers la forme inerte à ses pieds. Dans un élan protecteur, je m'élançai.


	2. Première attaque

**Chapitre 1**

_Première attaque_

.

« He's...angry, dark. He doesn't feel safe and doesn't know what to do about it. He wishes he could control his demons instead of having his demons controlling him. He's lost, **alone**. »

* * *

_(Ses talons martelaient le sol à une allure régulière. Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, et quelque mèche folle s'agitât par le vent, se coinça dans une branche et s'arracha. Elle gémit de surprise, palpa la plaie. Un peu de sang coula, mais la douleur était déjà passée.)_

Klaus tendit les doigts et effleura la mèche blonde qui pendit à l'extrémité d'une branche. Les rayons du soleil de début de matinée renvoyant des reflets d'or dans ses cheveux, il hésita un instant. Il se retourna, sonda brièvement la route derrière lui pour finalement faire un pas dans la forêt.

_(Seule la lune éclairait ses pas. Elle soupira, ôta le mégot de ses lèvres, le jeta à terre et l'écrasa du talon.__"_Quelle idée_, pensait-elle, _de prendre ce raccourcit au beau milieu de la nuit !_" Les ombres que projetait la forêt sur son visage se murent et fondirent entre elles.)_

Il avisa le mégot à peine broyé au milieu du chemin, les traces des talons hauts s'enfonçant dans le sol de terre dure. Il inspira profondément et détecta une odeur inhabituelle parmi tant d'autres. Bois, feuille, animaux, _sang_.

_(Fredonnant une chanson connue, elle commença à esquisser quelques pas de danse, et manqua de tomber. Elle éclata de rire, cherchant à casser l'ambiance sombre sinistre de la forêt. Cependant, une boule d'anxiété se forma dans son ventre au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les bois.)_

Pas à pas, Klaus avança, un fantôme de stress hantant son système. Il n'était guidé que par son odorat, ses autres sens à peine allumés pour éviter les obstacles sur son chemin. Un pied devant l'autre et une odeur de sang, chair et sueur, un soupçon d'effroi et de malchance, voilà ce qui le menait.

_(Adoptant un pas plus sage, elle serra son sac à main, ses doigts s'engourdissant. Ses yeux allèrent furtivement à droite, à gauche. Une goutte de sueur perla à la base de ses cheveux alors que l'ambiance s'électrifia, se cristallisa dans une tension à couper au couteau.)_

Quand l'odeur fut à son pic, ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement. Pris d'une étrange nausée, il inspira une longue goulée d'air. Même si ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de la scène sous eux, ses lèvres se pincèrent d'elles-mêmes. Il avait raison sang, sueur et chair.

_(Un coup de vent dans son dos. Son souffle se perdit dans sa gorge, elle fit volte-face en un instant. Le sang battant à ses oreilles, elle ne vit rien. Elle relâcha finalement une respiration, se maudit elle-même à voix basse et continua son chemin dans la partie la plus noire de cette interminable forêt.)_

Quand Klaus se baissa pour se rapprocher du corps, l'odeur le prît à la gorge. Ce n'est pas seulement le sang, la chair ou pis, l'urine, c'est l'effroi. C'est la terreur qui avait pris la victime, c'est la mort qui avait figé son visage dans une expression d'horreur absolue.

Klaus décolla les mèches collées de sueur de son visage en un toucher aussi doux qu'une caresse. Il pencha et examina le cadavre de diagonal.

_(Moins de cinq mètres plus loin, les feuilles de l'arbre le plus proche furent violemment secouées par un nouveau coup de vent. Son pouls s'accéléra une nouvelle fois, et l'adrénaline brûla dans ses veines. Bientôt, elle courait, l'angoisse tenaillant son estomac et ses talons meurtrissant ses pieds, s'enfonçant dans le sol pour finalement. Elle tomba et se retrouva à terre._

_Presque immédiatement, elle leva les yeux, et son regard sonda les ombres à un rythme affolé, cherchant le croquemitaine qui viendrait la manger. Il ne semblait n'avoir aucun bruit, le temps s'était comme figé, comme si même les insectes retenaient leur souffle avec elle._

_Son cri bloqué dans la gorge, elle se remit péniblement sur ses pieds. Le silence assourdissant à ses oreilles, elle épia les ténèbres autour d'elle et se retourna lentement._

_Elle heurtât une poitrine d'homme, et poussa un hurlement. L'homme a un simple rictus impatient, l'empoigna et se jeta sur elle. Alors que son cri ne semblait jamais mourir, son attaquant rejeta ses cheveux blonds trempés de sueur en arrière et enfonça ses dents dans la chair tendre de son cou._

_Choquée, son cri mourut sur ses lèvres, les yeux exorbités, puis se débâtit comme un diable. L'homme finit par la repousser sans ménagement et elle s'effondra sur le sol. Impuissante, elle regarda l'homme se redresser de toute sa hauteur, du sang, _son_ sang sur ses lèvres, les yeux fermés, savourant sa douleur._

_Les yeux étrangement rouge de son attaquant se rouvrirent sur elle, et la forêt assourdit ses cris alors que la lune au-dessus d'eux assiste, impassible et impitoyable, comme elle l'a fait des siècles durant.)_

On aurait dit que le corps avait explosé de l'intérieur. Sang, tripes et os se mélangeaient en son milieu dans une bouillie nauséabonde. Klaus n'eut aucune réaction à cela. Des meurtres, il en avait vu des milliers et commis quelques-uns — comprenez par-là beaucoup.

Il retourna la main et découvrit de la terre sous les ongles. _Pauvre fille s'est débattue comme une folle, en vain. _Il se mit debout, et inspecta l'arbre le plus proche. Une force surhumaine l'avait presque arrachée en deux et Klaus y découvrit une mèche de cheveux noire ondulée. _Définitivement pas notre victime._

A sa gauche, des ongles avaient les griffé l'arbre en son centre. Klaus passa les doigts lentement dessus.

Des sirènes emplirent ses oreilles en un instant. La police était ici, la fête était finie. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil au cadavre, il s'engagea plus profond dans les bois et en un instant, ce fut comme si il n'avait jamais été là.

.

.

.

.

Les cheveux dans le vent et la langue entre les dents, Klaus courait.

Il songeait à son passé. Il se rappelait sa transformation en tant que vampire, fuyant son père depuis le jour 1. Ses longues nuits de solitude, la présence de Békah les premières années n'y résolvant rien. Autant qu'elle essayait, autant elle échouait. Klaus avait toujours été du type solitaire.

Ça le mena à penser à quand il avait poignardé Kol et Finn. Douzième et seizième siècle, s'il se souvenait bien. Une vague de regrets et de remords le traversa. Il secoua brièvement la tête et les sentiments avec. Il s'excuserait quand il aurait tué Mikael, leur aurait créé une maison, serait devenu tout puissant… La liste était longue, mais il avait l'éternité, après tout.

Mais déjà mille ans passés… Et Elijah court toujours. Elijah a toujours été le plus intelligent, patient, pratique. Il se passerait bien un siècle ou deux avant qu'il ne l'attrape. Parce qu'il l'attraperait, éventuellement. Ou peut-être devrait-il le laisser un peu fuir. Après tout, il avait bien mérité une éternité de peur lui aussi, à l'idée d'une leçon de Klaus.

S'il y avait bien une chose à savoir sur lui, c'était qu'il misait tout sur la loyauté. Et Elijah l'avait trahi pour une simple humaine… Enfin, Katerina n'était plus si humaine à présent.

Ses pensées dérivèrent à force qu'il galopait. L'esprit libre mais le cœur mort, les sentiments éteints pour le moment, il ne sentait presque plus ses jambes, comme s'il volait. Est-ce que c'est comme ça qu'il galoperait en tant que loup ? _Arrête ça, Nik. Tu le sauras un jour. Pas maintenant, laisse tomber._

Une voix interrompit ses pensées. Il sortit brutalement de sa transe et ralentit.

— Non, je ne viendrais pas le week-end prochain.

Il tourna autour de lui-même, se trouvant presque à l'orée du bois. Au loin, le téléphone bourdonnait presque imperceptiblement aux oreilles de la fille alors qu'il l'entendit glousser.

— Parce que je suis occupée ! J'ai une vie qui ne se résume pas qu'à l'université, moi. Oui, oui, c'est ça. Bye, Nat. Je t'appelle lundi !

Par un mouvement guidé par ses instincts premiers seuls, il avança. Un pas, un deuxième. Incertain, il marchait de plus en plus vite. Le temps qu'il atteignit l'orée de la forêt, la voix était longtemps partie, et une voiture filait au loin. Il considéra un instant à la suivre, mais rejeta l'idée avec une malédiction pour lui-même à voix basse. _Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Suis-je devenu fou, à chasser les voix ?_

Klaus secoua la tête, et se dirigea vers sa voiture à une allure pressée, ses nouveaux problèmes emplissant sa tête et toute voix oubliée alors qu'il se dirige vers le centre de Firefalls.

* * *

**Réponses aux **_**guests**_**.**

.

_ Kaenaly : _Tu demandais la suite, la voilà ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira, et j'ai hâte d'entendre de tes nouvelles !

_ Megane :_ Malheureusement pour toi, tu attendais la première apparition du personnage principal, mais ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre… Merci pour ta review, je t'invite à recommencer, aha !

* * *

**Review ?**


	3. Plan d'attaque

**Chapitre 2**

_Plan d'attaque_

.

« He and I are the same. We manipulate, we thirst for power, we control, we punish ; but our actions are driven by one singular place deep inside. **We're alone**. And we hate it. »

* * *

Firefalls.

Situé au sud de Louisiane, à trente kilomètres de New Iberia, la petite ville bourgeoise possédait un lycée et deux universités. Il y avait également un parc, un hôtel de ville, un bar et quelques cafés. Bref, la panoplie de la ville autonome qui avait su se relever brillamment de la guerre de sécession, si vous demandiez à Klaus.

Et il en foulait les rues. Le soleil de midi réchauffant sa peau et les gens reluquant le nouveau venu, il marchait. _Ah, les petites villes._ Les coins de sa bouche s'en étirèrent encore plus.

A vrai dire, il haïssait ces petites villes. _Ennuyantes et prévisibles._ Il préférait de loin l'ambiance et l'animosité des grandes cités, et leur dangerosité la nuit tombée. Les grands monuments, aussi. Ça l'engorgeait d'orgueil de penser qu'il était probablement l'un des seuls à les avoir presque tous vu à leur commencement. Quand ce même orgueil des grands rois n'était qu'un caprice parmi tant d'autres.

Quand on revenait à l'histoire de Firefalls, il n'y avait que la guerre de sécession. Une ruse des loups garous locaux pour déguiser en un affrontement de guerre une guerre de clan. Amusant de penser qu'aujourd'hui il n'en restait plus qu'une dizaine d'entre eux, dont la moitié avait oublié qu'il y avait eu une autre meute, il y a deux siècles.

Des sorcières françaises avaient un temps également régné sur la ville, plus loin encore. Autant que les vampires quelques décennies plus tôt. Mixez les créatures surnaturelles restantes, et vous obtenez des conflits violents dès que la lune est haute dans le ciel. Conflits renommés « attaques de renards sauvages » par les journaux locaux depuis une paire d'années.

_Ouh, tremblez, les renards sont de sortie les nuits de pleines lunes._

Klaus sourit.

C'était un chaud début de journée et le début juin se faisait sentir. Sous l'atmosphère lourde et étouffante, Klaus marchait dans la rue.

De sa démarche souple et silencieuse, il se démarquait de tous les badauds qui le regardaient passer, à la fois étonnés et charmés. Il était grand, trapu et fort, à en juger par la fine musculature apparente sous son t-shirt. Sa masse de cheveux blonds et bouclés donnaient l'impression d'un propre soleil sous celui-ci et ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'intelligence sous un fin voile de menace.

Klaus n'avait pas l'air de remarquer l'effet qu'il faisait sous les personnes autour de lui. Ils tournaient la tête à son passage, le dévoraient des yeux et étaient incapable de détourner le regard, écrasés par son aura magnétique. Il fascinait ces touristes, les émerveillait tout en ayant une part sombre et chaotique qui les repoussait inévitablement – un maelstrom de sentiments qui renforçaient le mystère du personnage.

Mais après tout, peut-être qu'il le savait.

Et qu'il s'en fichait. Il avait rendez-vous.

.

.

.

.

Quand il aperçut la plus grande, vieille et chère des bâtisses de Firefalls, Klaus sut qu'il était au bon endroit. Elle se situait presque sur la frontière du clan des loups garous, ce qui était parfait pour lui.

Un silence de mort accueillit son arrivée. Le terrain semblait vide de vie, le ciel s'assombrit d'un coup et le vent se leva. Et lorsque les feuilles commencèrent à voler autour de lui, le froid mordu ses joues et la terre trembla sous ses pieds, une femme apparut au perron. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, la femme lança d'une voix claire :

— Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Qui que vous soyez.

— Mon nom est Klaus, répondit celui-ci. Je ne cherche aucun problème, simplement une réunion.

Aussi vite qu'ils étaient venu, les intempéries retombèrent.

— Vous êtes l'hybride.

Klaus eut un lent sourire alors que la peur naquit dans le regard de la femme.

— Pas encore. Mais ce n'est pas pourquoi je suis venu. Convoque tes sorcières, j'ai besoin qu'on se réunisse. Je viens en paix, ajouta-t-il en voyant la femme commencer à se rebiffer, j'ai une affaire à régler en ville, et vous me seriez utile.

— On accepte, ou tu meurs, elle jeta par-dessus son épaule en tournant les talons.

Le sourire de Klaus s'élargit.

.

.

.

.

Elles étaient quinze, et s'étaient assurées de ne rester silencieuses sur leurs noms. Il n'y avait que des femmes d'âge moyen, dans le début des trentaines. Les murmures étaient relativement bruyants, mais il attendait que la dernière fût entrée dans le spacieux salon pour commencer.

Le silence se fit dès qu'il se leva pour se diriger vers le bar.

— Commençons. Comme a du vous le dire (il hocha la tête vers la femme à la tempête), je m'appelle Klaus. Je ne suis pas ici pour ma malédiction. Il y a eu dans cette ville une demi-douzaine de meurtres que, _apparemment_, vous n'avez su résoudre. Je suis ici pour cela.

Tandis qu'il se versait un verre de whisky, la femme à la tempête croisa les bras et lança agressivement :

— Qu'est-ce qu'on a à faire là-dedans ?

— Vous en avez à faire que (Klaus sourit imperceptiblement) j'ai besoin de votre protection. Et comme je suis le seul à pouvoir régler ce problème, vous n'avez pas le choix.

Quelque sorcière renifla avec dédain. Le regard de Klaus se posa sur elle et il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Soyons réalistes. C'est tout probablement des loups garous, et ceux-ci vous dominent depuis plusieurs décennies. Combien de temps avant que vous arrêtez de prendre de leurs ordres, et vous vous levez contre eux ?

Un silence intéressé suivait ses paroles pendant quelques secondes, avant que les murmures commencèrent à fuser de toutes parts et une main timide se leva. Il fit rouler l'alcool sur sa langue avant de l'inviter à s'exprimer.

—Qu'est-ce que vous y gagnez ?

— Voici la partie la plus intéressante, sourit Klaus. J'y gagne, _love_, le total control de ce clan et le fait que vous me devez une faveur à partir du moment où vous acceptez.

Il finit son whisky d'un trait, se leva et fit son chemin vers la porte.

— J'attends votre réponse avec impatiente, lança-t-il juste avant de franchir le battant. Oh, et tenez-vous prêt.

Klaus avait toujours eu ce petit don de _très_ facilement duper les gens.

* * *

**Réponses aux _guests_.**

.

Megane : Toujours pas de personnage en vue, aha ! Peut-être aurais-je pitié de toi dans le prochain chapitre ? Pour ta règle, tu as bien raison ! Oui, Klaus se sent très seul, c'est l'un des thèmes centraux de cette histoire. Pour ta dernière question, je ne peux rien te dire, sinon de patienter et de voir la suite ; mais n'oublie pas que c'est classé "tragédie"... En espérant te retrouver au rendez-vous pour ce chapitre, tes reviews me font toujours très plaisir !

* * *

**Review ?**


	4. Rencontre

**Chapitre 3**

_Rencontre_

.

« Once, I was on a trek in the Andies, and a **hummingbird** flew up to me. It just hovered there, staring at me, its tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun. »

* * *

_(Le brouillard obscurcissait au-delà du carreau de la voiture. Il essuya un peu de la buée accumulée sur le pare-brise avec sa manche, mais la tâche sembla se remplir une nouvelle fois tout aussi vite. Il soupira, pesta contre le mauvais temps, et maudit le monde entier._

_Sa fille l'attendait, dehors, qu'il allait la chercher chez sa nourrice. Déjà qu'il était en retard, mais si en plus le temps ne s'éclaircissait pas…_

_Un éclair. Le temps qu'il cligne de ses yeux incrédules, une forme noire apparaît au milieu du brouillard. Surpris, le temps eut l'air de se suspendre. Quelques secondes passèrent comme des heures, alors que la vague forme parut sortir de sa torpeur._

_Un instant elle était immobile au bout de la route, l'instant d'après elle fonçait sur la voiture. D'une vitesse inhumaine, tel un démon meurtrier, ça se ruait sur son but._

_Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le conducteur avait levé le pied de l'accélérateur, et braqué la voiture dans un sens. Dans un hurlement de frein et crissement de pneus, la voiture tournoya et tournoya, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'immobilise en un choc brutal._

_Lentement, le conducteur rouvrit les yeux, et émergea dans une confusion douloureuse. Avec un grognement, il remua, la ceinture enfoncée dans la poitrine, alors que sa main tâtonnait à la recherche de la portière. Quand elle la trouva, elle l'actionna avec peine, ne réussissant qu'à ne faire osciller la portière._

"Merde, elle est coincée…"

_Il leva la tête, gémit lourdement à vue de la douleur, se redressa lentement. Un instant, il pria pour que quelqu'un le voie et s'arrête sur le bas-côté pour l'aider, puis il secoua la tête et la rêverie avec pour penser plus rationnellement. _"Sors-toi de là tout seul."

_Il poussa la portière, remarqua l'arbre qui la défonçait, et jura une nouvelle fois. Un éclair éclaira l'habitacle, et il remarqua également le manque d'airbag. Jurant une troisième fois, il maudit sa vieillerie de voiture, et dut s'y prendre à deux fois pour déboucler la ceinture de ses doigts engourdis. Finalement, il y réussit, et s'extirpa péniblement de la voiture._

_Il s'écrasa en plein milieu de la route et roula avec un long grognement. Une main secourable le releva doucement. Il se remit sur ses pieds et regarda l'homme. Blond, milieu de la trentaine. Attirant._

_— Merci. Je suppose._

_— De rien, alors. Rien de cassé ?_

Arrogant.

_— Vous… Vous avez appelé les secours ?_

_Le sourire s'étira davantage sur ses lèvres, ironique._

_— Pas encore._

_Soudain, son visage se transforma en une monstruosité sans nom, indescriptible, mais terrifiante. Il émit un grondement, et sa main jaillit pour attraper la gorge du conducteur._

_Un prédateur, démoniaque et assoiffé de sang. _Inhumain_. Aussi noir que la nuit._

_Et le hurlement qui sortit de la bouche du conducteur n'avait également plus rien d'humain.)_

.

.

.

.

Quand Klaus passa la porte du café, personne ne lui jeta un regard. Ça lui tira un petit sourire, car c'était l'effet souhaité. Personne ne hurla au meurtre, ou ne pointa du doigt dans sa direction en maudissant. En ça, c'était une bonne journée jusqu'ici.

Il était quatorze heures. Avec un sourire aimable, il se dirigea vers le comptoir, et commanda un "_café latté, s'il vous plaît."_

Soudainement, un bruit distinct attira son attention. Klaus se tourna vers la salle, les yeux mi-clos, les oreilles tendues. _Le bruit d'un cœur pompant le sang_. Ce n'était pas un bruit, un _cœur_ ordinaire, car il battait très vite, tel… tel…

— Un _hummingbird_, murmura Klaus.

Il inspira délicatement, et sentit un parfum floral, avec une touche légère de vanille supplantant le tout. Les yeux toujours presque fermés, il posa un pied dans la direction du parfum et du battement de cœur, quand une voix le tira brusquement de sa transe :

— Votre café latté, monsieur.

Troublé, il paya sans un mot, et alla s'assoir au fond de la salle. En lapant une gorgée du café ci et là, il finit par lever les yeux, et les poser sur ce cœur.

Bien sûr, on ne pouvait le voir, mais il était renfermé par une poitrine de peau bronzée, vêtue d'un t-shirt blanc et d'une veste verte usée par le temps. Les yeux de Klaus détaillèrent le corps de cette fille, avant de finalement se poser sur son visage. Des traits doux captèrent son attention. Elle n'était pas tellement belle, mais il y avait quelque chose à propos d'elle, une sorte d'aura délicate et rêveuse.

Elle ne lui prêtait aucune attention — ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Elle était plongée dans un livre, les lunettes sur l'extrémité de son nez prêtes à tomber. Une main soutenait sa tête, alors que ses yeux marron doré restaient sur le livre. Klaus eut le temps d'attraper le titre quand elle le posa pour boire une gorgée de son thé. _L'attrape-cœurs_. Il en fut surpris.

Son cœur restait la chose la plus fascinante pour lui. Il battait très vite, presque plus vite que la plupart des mortels, telle une mitraillette en marche. L'organe ne semblait jamais s'essouffler, et quand il se leva d'une impulsion, le sien battit aussi vite.

Il vida d'une traite son café, et se dirigea vers la table. Une flopée de phrases d'introduction émergea dans son esprit, mais il ne put en choisir une seule, car soudain, il se trouvait en face de la chaise où la fille était assise, et seul le vide emplissait son esprit.

— Oui ?

La fille avait levé les yeux et posé son livre. Elle le regardait avec une sorte d'attente pleine de douceur agacée qui le toucha sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

— Je, hum…

Il pointa d'un geste vague son livre.

_— L'arrache-cœurs_. Intéressant choix.

— La fac oblige. Mais c'était celui qui m'intéressait le plus, entre les trois autres à propos d'amour éternel et inconditionnel…

— Vous n'êtes pas dans le genre romantique ?

Il s'assit sur le siège en face d'elle. Sa voix lui était familière, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Un sourire creva à la surface du visage de la fille, pimpant et sincère.

— Si ! Mais pas dans ce genre-là. Ça n'existe pas, un amour éternel comme cela, c'est impossible…

— N'avez-vous jamais été amoureuse ?

Elle lui jeta un regard étrange.

— Excusez-moi, on vient à peine de se rencontrer…

— Ce n'est pas grave. (Un sourire doux.) Je m'appelle Sophia.

Il hésita un instant.

— Klaus.

_— Klaus_, c'est… inhabituel, comme prénom.

— Facile à mémoriser, il sourit lentement.

Elle éclata de rire, plaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille puis se leva souplement.

— Enchantée de vous avoir rencontrée, en tout cas. J'espère vous revoir bientôt ! Jeta-t-elle par-dessus son épaule en faisant son chemin vers la porte.

— Sans nul doute, il murmura en la suivant des yeux.

Il venait de replacer la voix dans son esprit.

Ce matin, dans les bois. _En repartant de la scène du meurtre._

* * *

**Réponses aux _guests_.**

.

Megane : J'espère que tu es heureuse, car nous avons enfin le nouveau personnage ! Oui, c'est l'une des caractéristiques de Klaus — surtout dans la troisième saison —, il arrive toujours à tourner les choses en sa faveur, comme tu le dis. Merci pour les compliments, ça me va droit au cœur ! J'espère te retrouver pour ce chapitre, donc j'espère que tu as eu une bonne lecture. Tu devrais te créer un compte, ça serait vraiment plus facile !

* * *

**Review ?**


End file.
